The Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) brings together more than 450 members with research interests in basic, clinical and public health sciences related to cancer. The goal of the Consortium is the elimination of cancer through more effective prevention, diagnostics, and treatment, deriving from fundamental insights into the biology of the disease. The extensive interdisciplinary collaboration between the partner institutions in the cancer research disciplines of basic, clinical, and public health sciences affords new opportunities to reduce suffering and mortality from cancer. Over the next grant period, the Consortium will seek to: (1) Continue its leadership in cellular immunotherapy, with the goal of making this therapeutic platform the standard of care for many malignancies; (2) Build on our outstanding strengths in cancer basic biology to increase collaborative translational research, including using genomic and epigenomic technologies to develop effective prognostic tests for solid tumor cancers, applying protein engineering to novel cancer therapeutics, and developing robust mouse models of cancer for rapid screening of drug response prior to therapeutic intervention; (3) Expand our pioneering efforts to reduce the global burden of cancer through translational research on infection-related malignancies, application of global disease surveillance data, and unique international partnerships in Africa (Uganda and South Africa) and more recently China to establish robust platforms for improving our understanding of the spectrum of cancer biology and disease worldwide; (4) Lead research that supports provision of efficient, effective and cost-effective cancer care through research in health economics, cancer outcomes and comparative effectiveness; and (5) Lead population-based research to uncover new insights into the link between obesity and cancer, and to reduce disparities in cancer risk, outcomes and access to care in underserved populations.